Escort Academy
by HoppsHungerfan
Summary: Every couple of years 10 new escorts are permitted to join the rotation of current escorts. They must brush up on the rules, the customs, and the ceremony of truly becoming an escort. (OPEN SYOC)


RIP Mr. Stan Lee, the legend who shaped many of our lives

* * *

 _ **For some reason or another, the esteemed heads of the escort committee working in conjunction with the heads of the revered annual pageant that is the Hunger Games have determined you to be a viable candidate for a coveted role of a future Hunger Games Escort. You will be one of forty escorts in training with the opportunity to begin work as early as the one hundred and fifty-seventh Hunger Games. This class will allow for up to 10 of you to be ready to be an escort by the end of your tenure.**_

 _ **The first month of class will be the hardest as no more than 30 of you will be cut from the program. You may opt to withdraw from the program at any time but admittance to the program will only occur once. This program will require etiquette, communication, and loyalty classes at the bare minimum. You will learn about our thirteen Districts and deal with the attitude going on. A test will occur every two days regarding the Districts.**_

 _ **By the end of the month it will be smooth sailing as you meet future stylists, future gamemakers, and even our esteemed president. You are the face of the capitol to the District, and after a rash string of disappointments, we need only the most talented to usher us into the next era of prosperity.**_

 _ **Indubitably yours,**_

 _ **Manager of the Escort Program,**_

 _ **Ellina Stantius**_

 _The following is not a list of exhaustive rules:_

1\. Attend your assigned classes promptly.

2\. Do not leave the premises unless you are escorted out

3\. Any and all crimes including but not limited to theft, arsonry, murder, sexual assault, battery, drinking, and verbal assault will be investigated and if deemed inappropriate you will be escorted out of the four month long program.

4\. The capitol and the Hunger Games committee reserves the right to listen to every word that you say in order to ensure the secuirty and sanctity of future Hunger games proceedings.

5\. Any affiliation with noted Capitol rebels or District rebels is cause for expulsion.

6\. Please be respectful to all, and especially to professors

7\. People come from different parts of the capitol. Should one of the professors catch slander directed towards another's family then that is grounds for suspension, demerit, or expulsion.

8\. Smile.

 _ **Please fill this form to the best of your ability:**_

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Age:_**

 ** _Why did you sign up to be an escort?_**

 ** _What of the Hunger Games motivates you the most?_**

 ** _Who are three important family members?_**

 ** _Leave a photo of yourself and feel free to describe your day to day wear._**

 ** _Tell us something that makes you stand out from the crowd._**

 ** _Which districts would you be willing to escort and why?_**

 ** _Put your style in 3 sentences or less:_**

 ** _How are you as a student?_**

 ** _How do you perceive yourself?_**

 ** _How do others perceive you?_**

 ** _OPT; How do you perceive others' perceptions of you?_**

 ** _OPT; Favorite Victor (see A Century and a Half of Hunger Games)_**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Hopps here**

 **This project is not going to start until we whittle down at least seven more tributes in Tremble, but I thought that I would post this upto see if there are any qualms or anything regarding the form.**

 **I will accept 20 individual prospective escorts and create 20 others. Of the 20 submitted prospective escorts 10 will pass the course. For the most part this will mean that they are alive.**

 **Unfortunately I cannot accept guest reviews as that is breakign the rules.**

 **So I hope you guys seriously consider this, I project a start date being next june. This is just a world building excuse and a chance to develop some escorts for the next 2 SYOTs I have planned.**

 **Hopping out**

 **Hopps**


End file.
